


What Happens When The World Crumbles

by frostedroyaltea



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), injury description, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: And around them the world crumbled to ash.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Iris West & Joe West, Logan & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Roy Harper & Thea Queen
Kudos: 2





	1. Wade and Logan

Wade and Logan had been hearing about what was happening. The X-Men weren’t called though the Avengers were so Logan, Wade, and the rest of the X-Men and X-Force, were waiting it out. If needed they would answer the call.

Both Logan and Wade first notice the pain, burning hot and bright. When Weasel starts crumbling to dust before their eyes Wade knows what it is. Or rather, who, it is. Thanos. Wade couldn’t die though, Thanos made sure of that. And Logan had proven very had to kill.

After their cells were ripped apart and stitched themselves back together, atom by atom, Wade and Logan opened their eyes and picked themselves up the floor. 

Dust covered the floor. Everyone who was in the bar previously was dead. 

Soon, Thanos would be presenting those he killed to Death. 


	2. Slade

He had been burned before. Compared to that, this was nothing.


	3. Barry

Tears stain Barry's cheeks from where the fall from his eyes. Iris grips one of his hands, Joe the other. 

There are two piles of ash on the ground where Cisco and Caitlin once stood.

"It hurts," he manages to say as his cells are shredding themselves apart. He's bleeding and they can do nothing to stop it.

Someone brushes his hair back. He can't see who. He can't see anything now.

His regenerative ability is the only thing keeping him alive now. And as soon as it fails he will too.

"I'm going to miss you guys," he says. "I love you both."

Both Iris and Joe are crying too. "I love you Bar," Joe says.

"Bye Barye," Iris chokes out. "I love you."

Barry squeezes both their hands before a sensation like lightning strikes him and his body tears itself apart.


	4. Oliver

His target falls to the ground. Dust puffs up from where she once stood. The arrow still wet with her blood clangs as it hits the ground. 

Oliver walks closer and crunches down. Picks up his arrow, studying it, then the pile on the ground. 

He stands and hears the cries of the fallen and the ones who say loved ones die before their eyes.

He helps who he can before making his way home.

Thea is dead. Moira is dead. Oliver finds Roy, kneeling and staring at the pile that used to be Thea. Oliver sinks to his knees next to him.

He's already lost so many people.


	5. Matt

Everything went silent. Car sirens pierced the air, cries of shock and grief.

He called Foggy first and got no answer. Karen, thank God she was fine, answered.

“Are you okay? What’s happening?” 

“I don’t. It’s horrible, people just turned into dust.” Fear chokes her words and Matt feels his chest turn cold.

“Do you know what happened to Foggy?”

“No. I tried calling him. You don't think-" she cuts herself off with what sounds like a sob.

Matt's shaking his head and tears burn in his eyes. "No. He can't be. He can't." But he already knows it's true. He can't find Doggy's heartbeat in all the chaos. His best friend is gone.

A chokes sob escapes him and Matt sinks onto the rooftop. 

Someone sees him, calls for help.

He answers, going around helping people as tears fall freely.


	6. Nobu

He had seen many things in his life. But this? This was new. He calmly watched as dust lifted from his hands and they crumbled to nothing. Death did not scare him, even though he figured he was dying.

He briefly wondered if The Hand's substance would be able to bring him back from this before he fell into a pile of ash. 


	7. Felicity

Diggle is gone. Gone. And he's not coming back.

Oliver isn't answering his phone.

Thea and Moira are dead, Felicity heard that much from Roy.

She's heard nothing from Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin.

The world had fallen silent in it's grief.

Half the world, gone.

She doesn't know how she's supposed to move on from this.


	8. Vladimir

Outside is quiet. He tips his head back and swallows the pills before chasing them down with alcohol.

He doesn't know why he survived that night.

He did though, and he escaped to Russia. He buried Anatoly there, in Moscow.

Vladimir wished he had listened to him. All those times he should have. Nut he didn't, and now he's here, alone.

He joined a local branch of the mafia. They took him, didn't really have a choice anyway.

They went to him for help, instructions, advice. When it was needed he went out with them.

He moves from his gaze from the bottle on his desk to his hands.

Vladimir tults his head, studying them. What looks like dirt covers them though he doesn't remember them being dirty minutes ago. Frowning he tries to brush them off. 

His annoyance turns to panic however, when his hands starr falling to dust.

He can't call out, can't find his voice. Darkness clouds his vision. He trembles with the pain, the fear. 

Eventually it all gives way to darkness and that fear, the pain, is no more.


	9. The X-Men

Half of them were dead. Peter was the first to see it, the slow motion of Thanos snapping. He tried to stop it, he really did. But against Thanos, with all the Infinity Stones, he was powerless.

Xavier tried to convince him not to, he didn’t have to woo Death. Besides, he tried to argue, Death already loved another. He was killed for his “insolence”. 

The rest soon followed.

Crumbling to ash, blowing in the wind, falling, scattering, around those still standing.

The remaining fell to their news.

They, had failed.

They failed.

It wasn’t their fault but they  _ failed _ .

And the world would suffer for it.


End file.
